


All the Time in the World

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Yaz comes back to the Tardis to grab something she forgot.  She finds the Doctor upset and comforts her.  Slash ensues
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	All the Time in the World

The Doctor had parked them right in the middle of town, easy access, easy to find if you knew what to look for. Graham and Ryan had gone off early in the day but Yaz had slept in a little before heading out. She didn’t get ten paces before she realized she forgot her hat and needed to run back to snag it. It was getting a little chilly out. 

Yaz opened the Tardis door to the console room finding the Doctor sitting there looking utterly wrecked. “Doctor?” 

She looked up suddenly, startled to be found out. “Yaz, Yaz, I thought you were off to see your family?”

“I was, forgot my hat,” Yaz said coming a little closer. “Doctor, what’s wrong? You look dreadful.”  
“I’m fine,” the Doctor lied getting to her feet in an attempt to deflect some of this. Instead of moving back like she probably should have, Yaz stepped forward into the Doctor’s space and wrapped her arms around the other woman tightly. “Yaz, I’m fine.”  
“You’re a terrible liar,” Yaz told her, pulling back with a smile. “Just take the hug.” The Doctor piped down after that, standing there in the embrace for a good long minute until Yaz let her go and stepped back. “I was just meeting my sister for a film. I can put that off for a bit if you wanted. We do have a time machine after all.”  
“I do,” the Doctor corrected gently. 

“So what do you want to do,” Yaz asked. “We could go swimming, read a book aloud to each other, run a marathon on the track to keep up our cardio. Someone’s got two hearts and needs to keep them both healthy,” Yaz teased waving her hand around. 

The Doctor caught it and Yaz’s pulse sped, her heart jumped into her throat. Her longstanding crush on the Doctor was something Yaz was sure the Doctor saw and ignored if she even noticed. It was better that way, Yaz thought. Well that was what she thought until she met the Doctor’s eyes in that moment. Yaz held her breath without realizing.

“Yaz,” the Doctor said, her voice low and deep. They stood there for a moment, Yaz hypnotized by the green in the Doctor’s eyes, standing there dumbly staring. “You should go to the movie with your sister,” the Doctor told her as she gently released Yaz’s wrist. 

“But you look so….”

“I’m fine,” the Doctor lied, forcing a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. 

“You’re not,” Yaz replied softly, wanting so badly to reach up and brush the Doctor’s hair back behind her ear. “Talk to me?” 

Maybe it was something about the moment or the tone of Yaz’s voice, but the Doctor didn’t push her away that time. Instead she nodded and looked to the steps, going and sitting down there, nodding for Yaz to join her. The Doctor quietly started to unload some of her problems, smaller ones about the operation of the Tardis, but still things that were weighing on her mind apparently. Yaz listened, sitting a step below the Doctor as she spoke. The Doctor was walking around something over and over and the more she passed by it the more Yaz got the shape of it. 

Yaz leaned back a little on the step, nodding as the Doctor spoke but really looking at her more than listening this time. She was lovely, a little kooky for sure, but a really lovely woman to look at. That wasn’t Yaz’s only criteria or even the most important one, but it still struck her sometimes how someone that smart could be that pretty too. They were seated close so the warmth of the Doctor’s leg radiated into Yaz’s side as they talked, both seeming content to share the space. Yaz could even smell that fresh sort of warm smell the Doctor put off and wished she could get a little closer. 

Yaz hadn’t even ever been with a woman unless you counted a quick peck in year 7 with one of her best friends. And Yaz didn’t. She had an idea of what she wanted to do but was still working on the mechanics even as she desired something she didn’t entirely understand. “Yaz,” the Doctor asked quietly, reaching out to brush the hair from Yaz’s cheek back toward her braid. Yaz thought she might well die. There was no way the Doctor didn’t see on Yaz’s face how plainly and completely Yaz wanted her. “No,” the Doctor said softly, “you shouldn’t do that.” 

Yaz had two choices. She could argue the premise and get nowhere or maybe argue the point and make a dent. She opted to argue the point. “It’s hard not to,” Yaz told her truthfully, swallowing thickly with nerves. The Doctor’s fingers were still frozen, touching Yaz’s cheek. She turned on impulse and kissed the palm of the Doctor’s hand. She supposed she ought to feel bad because she was supposed to be listening to the Doctor’s problems. Instead she closed her eyes and doubled down with another kiss to the Doctor’s palm. 

“I’m rubbish at this sort of thing and I always end up breaking someone’s heart,” the Doctor said honestly, “I don’t want to do that to you.” 

“Who says you will?” Yaz turned, kneeling a few steps down in front of the Doctor. 

“I always do,” the Doctor said with some certainty, letting her hand drop. “I’m bad news on this front.” 

“What if I’m ok with that?” Yaz held up a hand to ask the Doctor to let her finish before speaking. “I… I am new to liking girls, in fact I don’t know if I like girls or I like …. well, you. I’d never given it a lot of thought. I was mostly just avoiding boys.” She smiled at the Doctor, reaching up to touch her elbow then her bicep. “Just… let me kiss you.” 

“Kiss me,” the Doctor asked with shock.

“Yes,” Yaz’s shaking fingers trailed down the Doctor’s arm. “It doesn’t have to be long. Just a kiss and if you don’t feel anything then fine we never have to talk about it again.”  
“I like the never having to talk about it again part,” the Doctor teased. 

“Don’t be cruel now,” Yaz chastised, shaking her finger at the Doctor. It was accompanied by a little smile though. 

“One kiss is what you’re asking,” the Doctor clarified. 

“One kiss,” Yaz agreed. It took a few moments of the Doctor hemming and hawing in her own head before she finally nodded agreement and Yaz thought her heart was going to climb out of her chest it was thundering so loud. “For real,” she asked with a smile that took over her whole face getting a little of that back from the Doctor. “Alright,” she came in a little closer, looking up at the Doctor. She reached up and caressed the side of the Doctor’s face, letting her fingers run through the short strands of hair until she was cupping the back of the Doctor’s head, puling her down so Yaz could press their lips together. It was static at first, frozen Doctor on one end, overheated Yaz on the other. Then the Doctor started to relax a bit and so did Yaz. The initial bit was over and now they had a little time to play as it were. Yaz’s eyes were closed for the most part but when she’d open them she saw the Doctor there with hers half lidded, but looking, searching Yaz’s expression. 

They kissed like that a good long time, Yaz unwilling to let the kiss die. What was better was that the longer she kissed the Doctor the more the Doctor’s eyes closed and she relaxed into it. The more that happened, the better the kiss was. Yaz was feeling enough for ten people right now and said a silent prayer that the Doctor was too because she had to come up for breath sometime soon and Yaz did not want that to be a once and done. 

“You weren’t clear. Your terms, they weren’t clear,” the Doctor said when the kiss broke. “You told me what happens if I didn’t like it, but not if I enjoyed myself.” 

Yaz thought she might take flight at that and leaned in to press her lips to the Doctor’s once more. This time her eyes shut right away and there was something otherworldly about the exchange. Yaz knew what she wanted and was so grateful she’d had the strength to try for it. Yaz ran her fingertips down the Doctor’s jawline then to her throat, exploring all that soft, thin skin. The Doctor made a soft, sweet sort of sound against Yaz’s mouth at the touch, lifting her skin to Yaz’s touch. She breathed out softly, Yaz’s name on the Doctor’s lips. 

The Doctor was letting Yaz take the lead and Yaz, while grateful for the opportunity, just prayed she didn’t run them straight into a wall. “Is this ok,” Yaz asked softly as her fingers caressed the neckline around the Doctor’s shirt. 

“Yes,” the Doctor said softly, her hands moving to touch Yaz’s back, her hair. “You have beautiful hair,” the Doctor told Yaz, unbraiding it quickly as she held Yaz’s gaze with her own hazel-green eyes. “I’ve always thought so.” The Doctor caressed Yaz’s back in a slow circle as Yaz’s fingers moved lower, stroking below the stripes that covered the Doctor’s bosom. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful,” the Doctor told Yaz, pausing to hold her gaze a moment before the Doctor leaned in and stole a slow, deep kiss from Yaz that had her insides turning. Everything was warm and slippery right now, Yaz thought as her body responded to the soft touches and deep kisses. 

“Ditto,” Yaz told her with a soft smile when they broke apart. “This is … awesome, but maybe we could go somewhere a little more private,” Yaz asked softly. “My room is relatively clean,” she offered up, fingertips running over the soft skin on the inside of the Doctor’s forearm. 

“More private, yeah,” she agreed, standing up and offering Yaz her hand to help her stand as well. “Come on.” To Yaz’s surprise, the Doctor listened to her and headed toward Yaz’s room. Once there, Yaz couldn’t help but see all the little messes she ought to clean up but that was momentary as the door closed behind them. The Doctor stepped closer, running her hand down the middle of Yaz’s back until it settled at the small. She rubbed in a slow, soft circle as she leaned in to steal another kiss from Yaz’s willing lips. 

It was like that, soft and slow because they literally had all the time in the world. Yaz stroked her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, pushing it behind her ear like she’d always wanted to do. Her hand ran down the outline of the Doctor’s side, brushing the side of her breast and getting a soft moan. Yaz was emboldened by that and slid her hand over the top of the Doctors’s breast as she kissed her, swallowing the soft noise the Doctor made. 

The Doctor echoed the move moments later, getting a similar sound from Yaz who only wanted more. “Can I help you take this off,” Yaz’s fingers played with the mustard colored braces, tugging on them just a little. The Doctor nodded and Yaz peeled the braces off her shoulders, letting them hang low on her backside. She tugged gently at the hem of the Doctor’s shirt and undershirt, taking them both up and over her head in a go, tossing them on the ground. The Doctor wore a Tardis-blue bra done up the front for ease no doubt. Yaz’s fingers shook as she reached out to unhook the clasps, eyes flicking between the task and the Doctor’s hungry eyes. 

“I’d like to see you, too,” the Doctor told Yaz, tugging at the hem of her t-shirt. Yaz had long since lost her leather jacket, but the t-shirt was easy enough to follow. Yaz paused in unhooking the Doctor’s bra in order to tug her shirt off, showing off her plain white bra, nothing special. She hadn’t thought today called for anything special in the underwear department, but apparently she was deeply mistaken. “Can you take it off,” the Doctor asked. “I’m rubbish at the back clasp,” she confided. 

“It takes practice,” Yaz assured her reaching around behind her shoulders to unhook her own bra. She let it fall off without much pretense, but the Doctor seemed to appreciate the show letting out a soft groan as her hands reached out to touch. Yaz’s breath caught in her chest as the Doctor gently caressed one breast then the other. She nearly forgot about finishing the Doctor’s bra, nearly. It was half open and she was catching the most tempting glimpses. Two more hooks and it was undone, slid off of the Doctor’s shoulders, and pooled on the ground near their feet. They kissed again, bare breasts pressed to each other’s. Yaz didn’t think she’d ever been more aroused in her life as she was in that moment. Her hands ran over the Doctor’s bare back as they kissed, moving to her trim waist then up to cup her breasts. 

“Trousers off,” the Doctor insisted, stepping back from the kiss just enough to get her hands on the button of Yaz’s jeans. “I want to see you.” The Doctor’s voice burned gently across Yaz’s skin as button and zipper were dispatched with. Yaz found herself echoing the Doctor’s actions, undoing her soon to be lover’s trousers in moments. They stripped out of trousers and shoes, Yaz crawling into bed followed shortly thereafter by the Doctor. Yaz laid back and the Doctor followed, leaning in to kiss Yaz’s neck then down down, agonizingly slow until she was kissing Yaz’s breast. It felt good, sort of wholly focused right where the Doctor’s mouth was with a tiny echo of where it had been. The Doctor moved from left to right, then back again a few times her hands caressing the bare length of Yaz’s legs as she kissed her breasts. 

“I … I’m nervous,” Yaz admitted quietly, biting her bottom lip. 

“Oh Yaz, beautiful Yaz, brilliant Yaz,” the Doctor said stroking her hair soothingly. “There is nothing to fear.” 

“I’m good nervous,” Yaz corrected and got a little smile from the Doctor. “But then I always get butterflies around you.” Yaz pulled the Doctor up to kiss again, loving how the woman fitted herself in against Yaz, one leg between hers. The pressure was nice, but what was even nicer was when the Doctor started to move, hips grinding a little as they kissed. “Oh, oh,” Yaz breathed, coming up for air a few minutes into all of it. She felt like she was on fire, like every nerve ending was lit up for the Doctor and her alone. “I want you,” Yaz told the Doctor with the utmost certainty eyes locking as the Doctor’s hips rounded into Yaz. 

“You have me,” the Doctor told Yaz softly. She caressed Yap’s side then across her stomach. “Let me touch you,” the Doctor asked her hand moving to hover at the white cotton covering Yaz’s backside. 

“Yes,” Yaz nodded. “Yes, Doctor.” She kissed the other woman again, lifting her hips when urged to help the Doctor slip off her underpants. Laying there bared to the Doctor, Yaz felt tiny and unsure at first. Then there was a touch, soft kisses, and soon Yaz thought of this all as the only thing she could possibly focus on. How could she not when the Doctor’s breasts were pressed to her own, her long fingers stroking Yaz’s folds. The Doctor was gentle, fingers softly parting Yaz’s folds before siding her fingertip through her folds to slick it up. The Doctor did that a few times, getting soft, needy sounds from Yaz. She felt like her whole world was focused on the way this woman touched her and Yaz didn’t know that she necessarily wanted to change that. 

The Doctor knew what she was doing. She might be in a new, female, body, but she was sure with her fingers and more with her kisses now that she’d let herself relax a bit. Yaz kissed the Doctor again, groaning as she straddled one of Yaz’s legs, one finger slowly pushing in. It was nice, a good sensation, but what really got to her was when the Doctor’s thumb came to rub her clit at the same time. They kissed and it took almost no time at all for Yaz to be writing on that one finger, calling out the Doctor’s name shamelessly as she sought her pleasure. 

One finger turned to two and there was a pinching feeling and little ache but Yaz told herself that was probably pretty normal for a girl who hadn’t done this in quite some time. Even taking time to pleasure herself had been kicked to the side for awhile so every sensation was intensified tenfold. The Doctor’s hand moved with a sure ease that made Yaz’s bones turn to jelly in her body. She caught the edge of a wave of pleasure and rode it all the way to a crashing orgasm against the Doctor, crying out for her as she finished, hands clasped on the Doctor’s back. 

“Shhhhh,” the Doctor didn’t withdraw her fingers, just brought her lips to Yaz’s to kiss and soothe as Yaz tried to recover from the stars exploding behind her eyes. “You’re beautiful when you cum, Yaz. Can you do it again for me?” The Doctor started to move her hand again, mouth moving lower to kiss her breast then lower to Yaz’s stomach. Those butterflies were back and in full effect as the Doctor’s mouth moved to Yaz’s folds, kissing her somewhere no one else had ever done before. She’d has sex, she just hadn’t done this before. 

“Doctor…. Doctor,” Yaz’s hips hopped up off the bed with each movement of the Doctor’s mouth. Everything was ultra sensitive at the moment, but that didn’t matter. She wanted this and what was more, the Doctor did too. “Oh God,” Yaz closed her eyes and brought her hand to her mouth to try to quiet the noises the woman was drawing out of her. “Doctor, God,” Yaz sunk her hands into the Doctor’s hair, eyes closed, back arched as the Doctor took her time. She alternated between targeted licking and this sucking thing that made Yaz’s hips pop up off the bed over and over. The two fingers that had been working her open felt welcome, like they were part of her now that she didn’t want to give back when all was said and done. 

“That’s it, Yaz. I can feel you’re close. Let go. Let go for me.” The Doctor moved her mouth back to Yaz’s clit focusing on sucking which just drove Yaz over the edge into orgasm moments later. 

Yaz said several naughty words and very loudly when she came, legs shaking as he whole body seized up onto the head of a pin before exploding out to encompass the entirety of the universe. She felt incredible lying there with her legs spread wide for the Doctor, fingers carding through the woman’s hair as she continued to kiss and lick and suck Yaz through the very end of her orgasm. “My God, Doctor,” she pulled on the woman, getting the Doctor to come closer. The first thing Yaz did when she was in range was kiss her soft and deep tasting herself on the Doctor and finding it incredibly erotic. “I need a moment to recover then I’d like to return the favor if you don’t mind a first timer.” 

“I don’t,” the Doctor said with deep sincerity and kissed Yaz’s shoulder. “And I’d like that when you’re ready,” the Doctor said with a little flush in her cheeks. Yaz played with the Doctor’s clavicle, stroking the strong bones with her fingertips as they twined their lower halves back together. “But this is fine too,” the Doctor said softly against Yaz’s shoulder, “I’m not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
